One Way or Another
by ForeverFighter
Summary: Party time in Konoha! And three very different kunoichi clash over the heart of Sasuke. Catfights, yay. NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema ... all that jazz. And Sasu? Find out ;


**One Way or Another**

Fanfic featuring Karin, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke (not a foursome, 'kay?)

Synopsis: Before you say anything, Sasuke came back, non-evil in this timeline, okay? (Unfortunately, so did that slut Karin. Grr. Hands OFF my emo.) Anyway, it's post-mission party time in Konoha! And three of Sasuke's biggest fans are determined to make everybody's favourite emo happy … no matter what it takes. Semi-disturbing fluff, nothing too sexy. Also features NaruHina action. Enjoy … ;)

**CHAPTER 1: Party Time!**

"This is it."

She twirled the chopsticks around in her elaborately styled pink locks and grinned into the mirror.

-

"I'm gonna get you …"

The ice blonde slid on her wedges and adjusted the bustline of her shimmery white-and-able sheath.

-

"Tonight."

The redhead licked her glossed lips and laced up the front of her dress, smirking.

-

Sasuke kicked the pavement and sent pebbles skittering all over the place. He sighed and looked at his watch. 22:58. The baka, as per usual, was half an hour late. _Almost as bad as freaking Kakashi._ He shook his bangs out of his eyes and gritted his teeth. How he let Naruto talk him into some lame-ass post-mission party he didn't know.

Before he could think any further, Naruto appeared in front of him, sporting baggy jeans and a cerulean blue shirt with sequins all over it. Sasuke squinted. Sequins? What the … ? He opened his mouth to ask why, then closed it and shook his head. With Naruto, sometimes it was better not to ask.

"Yo, teme. Sorry I'm late, I was …"

"What? Applying your makeup?" Sasuke snorted. Naruto laughed and scratched his head, one of his typical clueless gestures, then saw Sasuke's sullen face and nudged him.

"Cheer up, teme. It's a party! No time for you to do your introspective emo-boy thing. You could've at least dressed up a bit. It is a disco theme." Naruto cast his eyes over Sasuke's plain black jeans and white, open-collar shirt. Sasuke eyed Naruto's shirt and smiled for the first time that evening.

"Sorry, baka … I didn't feel like wearing my sequinned bra tonight," he smirked, earning himself a mock punch from Naruto.

"Aw, your fangirls will be so disappointed," teased Naruto. Almost immediately, the smile disappeared from Sasuke's face and he shoved his hands into his jeans, increasing his pace. Naruto quickened and rolled his eyes skyward.

"It's that bad, huh?" Naruto asked. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, groaning.

"Baka, you have no idea. Flowers through my letterbox … friggin' binoculars everywhere … an ANBU spycam in my shower …" The sides of Naruto's mouth twitched, then he burst into hysterics.

"Spycam! They're getting serious. Hey, did they catch you singing, too?"

"Baka!"

"Was it Linkin Park again?"

"BAKAAAAAA!"

Naruto ran all the way to the party, Sasuke hot on his heels.

***

"I wonder where Sasuke is," sighed Sakura, smoothing out the folds in her cute black knee-length cocktail dress. Like most other girls, she'd completely ignored Naruto's disco dress code. She looked at her delicate silver bracelet-watch and sighed. "It's not like him to be late." She bit her lip, getting lip gloss on her front teeth. Tenten tutted and handed her a compact.

"Sweetie, calm down. You're ruining your makeup." She gave Sakura a sympathetic smile. "Just relax. You're beautiful."

"Look who's talking! Miss World," added Sakura, earning herself a grin from Tenten, who looked pretty in her dusky pink silk dress, which was halter-necked and a nice change from the normal Mandarin-style tops and baggy trousers she normally wore. She wore her hair down, letting her bobbed, shiny brown hair surround her face. Shimmery eye shadow completed the look. Sakura turned the compact round to Tenten and giggled.

"Looks like we've switched styles, eh, Tenten?" she grinned, touching the bun on top of her head. Tenten looked worried. "Aw babe, you look gorgeous. Neji will be very impressed," Sakura teased.

Tenten blushed, and then whipped round as the door opened and Neji walked in, looking very refined and handsome in black pants and a lavender purple shirt that set off his eyes. Tenten flashed Sakura a smile and made a beeline for Neji.

Smiling weakly, Sakura checked her watch again. Over two hours. Sasuke would've been here by now. And Naruto wasn't here either, Ino wasn't talking to her, Kakashi wouldn't arrive till three … in fact, why the hell was she here? Sakura snapped her purse shut and strode towards the exit. She'd just opened the doors when a spiky-haired blond boy with huge blue eyes barrelled into her.

"Oof! Naruto?" she choked. Naruto, in his typical carefree manner, sprinted into the hall, looking over his shoulder, being pursued by … Sasuke?! Sakura's breath caught in her throat as the dark-eyed boy crashed into her, ending up on top of her on the floor. Sakura closed her eyes as Sasuke's hands accidentally brushed her breasts, his face close to hers. He smelt nice, fresh, like pine and mint. His cheeks were flushed from exertion. She lifted her face up to his, smiling madly. Her full, glossed lips pouted.

_Oh, Sasuke! Do you know how long I've dreamed of this moment …_

Just then a blond head popped into Sakura's vision. She squinted, then narrowed her eyes when she realised who it was. Naruto lent a hand to Sasuke, who murmured a "Sorry, Sakura," before climbing off her body. Her heart melted as she watched his lean, pale frame get pulled up by a tan hand. Naruto grinned at her.

"Sorry, not today, Sakura. But you know my number."

She glared at him. "Push off, Uzumaki."

Naruto, still grinning slightly, and backed off. Sakura only called him by his surname when she was seriously pissed, and usually ended it with a punch. Even though it was a party, he wouldn't put it past her. She was Tsunade's apprentice, after all.

But, God, she looked hot tonight. She'd grown out her pink tresses so her hair could swing comfortably between her shoulder blades, even with half of it in a bun, and black stilettos only emphasised her shapely legs. Naruto shook his head. Sasuke didn't have any idea how lucky he was.

***

Hinata stared at Naruto from across the room, her cheeks red. She'd made an unusually big effort for tonight, asking her fashion-crazy sister, Hanabi, for advice on what to wear. Hanabi had pulled out all the stops, picking out a dark blue, strapless, floor-length dress, which was subtly ruffled toward the bottom and beautifully decorated.

Hinata liked the colour, she just wasn't sure about the strapless part. She'd kept dragging up the bust, paranoid about her large chest (which was why she wore a baggy coat all the time) until Hanabi, who hadn't inherited her sister's patience, tact or breasts, had yanked it down and told a frantically blushing Hinata that "the straplessness is the whole point of the dress, stupid. At least you have cleavage. And you better keep the dress how it is if you want that Uzumaki boy to look at you tonight."

Mortified, Hinata asked her sister how she knew. Hanabi had snorted and said, "The way you are around him? The only reason he hasn't responded is because he's too damned stupid to notice. God, with all your fainting and stuff, I wouldn't be surprised if _Dad _knew."

Not wanting to hear any more, Hinata had forgotten about makeup, shoved on a pair of beat-up silver pumps and fled to the party. Looking at all the other girls in their short dresses and heels, Hinata felt overdressed and underdressed at the same time. Sweating with nerves, she went to have a drink.

After a couple of vodka shots, straight up, she felt freer and unusually relaxed. She ordered a large rum, made small talk with the bartender and blatantly eyed Naruto more with every passing minute. He looked ridiculous and hot – ridiculously hot? – in his cute little sequinned shirt and jeans. Damn, he had a nice ass.

She giggled drunkenly and then stopped herself. What was she doing? She was the Honourable Lady Hinata Hyuga, heir to the main house of the Hyuga clan, cousin to one of the best Jonin in the Hidden Leaf Village! Hinata set down her rum and decided against drinking it, getting up from her chair. _I will not get drunk._

Then Naruto turned around and she fell down onto her chair. Cheeks turning deep red, Hinata drained her rum and flagged down the bartender.

"One strong whisky, please."

***

First chapter? Did you like? I have about 5 planned. Next chapter: Ino (yay) and Karin (blech, slut) arrive. My second fanfic ... If you have any ideas, let me know. I love opinions. Review! Even if it's only two words. Seriously. Just don't rip me apart too badly :)


End file.
